narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumihiko Yamanaka
CONSTRUCTION Fumihiko Yamanaka (''山中文彦,Yamanaka Fumihiko) is one of the main OC characters in the Naruto fanfiction Sasuke's Kids and is a Konohagakure Genin of the next generation. He is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan. Background Fumihiko was not planned by his parents, who were still young when he was born. They'd only been married three years and were happy to have him adjusting quickly to having a child with the support of their family. Fumihiko spent most of his time with his mother and went everywhere with her. When she grew ill they rarely left the house and near the end it became never. Fumihiko refused to leave her side, terrified if he left for a moment she'd fade into nothing. When her other symptoms started to set in it became an even more horrific task for the little boy, because not just her body, but her mind was affected. His father was busy in the Interrogation and Torture Department because of the sudden activity with the Akatsuki demanding everyone's attention. This left Fumihiko all alone to deal with it. Fumie, having a "good moment" of mental clarity and sensing her end was near, sent Fumihiko away to get her flowers. Seeing his mother acting normal again Fumihiko was hopeful and quickly rushed off to do as she said. While he was gone Fumie sent for Inoichi, his wife, and Shikaku. She knew she would be going and she wanted to be able to hold onto her clarity at the end. Shikaku helped by making her the medicine to help, taking away her pain and clearing her mind. Santa returned from a mission early to find his wife on her deathbed and his son nowhere to be found. He asked to be left alone with her and they agreed allowing the couple to spend their last moments in private. While this was occurring Inoichi went to find Fumihiko while Romanaki began to inform the Clan of Fumie, who'd been rather popular among her clanmates, soon to be passing. Inoichi missed Fumihiko barely and the little boy ran home, unaware of what is waiting for him, arms full of the flowers his mother requested. What he found is his father sobbing over his mother's dead body. In the weeks that followed his father withdrew from the world and Fumihiko. Fumihiko grew terrified that he'd lose him and tried anything to cling to him. Finally Fumihiko, desperate to keep his last parent with him, began to imitate his mother, copying her mannerisms and even her hair style. His father returned home, after being snapped out of his denial by Inoichi to find Fumihiko waiting to greet him just like Fumie always had. He realized then that his son is still there and needed him, Santa began to come out of his withdrawal from the world to be there for Fumihiko. Fumihiko became very protective and possessive of his father and continued to imitate his mother, believing this is what helped his father, until it became a part of who he is. As Fumihiko's real personality is very different than the one he presented to the public and his father he began to build with frustration and rage. He then takes this out on Mariko, who is an easy target because of her shyness and her being mostly ignored. It is only when Ino gets onto him that he suppresses his rage and keeps it inside. He then becomes the perfect shell of his mother, only revealing his true personality to Ino. She becomes his idol, surrogate parent, and a mentor to him even more so than their earlier relationship, when she was his favorite babysitter. He takes care of his father, but rarely sees him as Santa is promoted to take Inoichi's place after the war, because of the man's death. It means he is very busy, commonly leaving Fumihiko alone in their home, though they try their best to keep in contact and manage to a point. Fumihiko was looking forward to graduating and scored in the top five of his class. Personality Outwardly Fumihiko's personality is quite inviting. He is charming, warm, and friendly towards everyone. He is soft spoken and humble, playing peacemaker to his classmates and never bragging about his achievements. He is well liked for always offering help and never growing impatient with those he assists. His senseis always characterized him as the perfect student. Respectful, polite, and always eager to learn. In truth he's quite different. Fumihiko always had a bit of a domineering personality, not knowing when to stop, and was always fine with manipulating people to get what he wanted. Once his mother died though these characteristics became extreme. His domineering personality turned bullying and he lashed out at innocent victims unable to get past the rage phase of the grieving process. He spent most of his energies protecting his father emotionally and placed a lot of his own feelings aside in his fear, leaving them unresolved. Even when Ino helped him, he still hasn't fully resolved them, leaving his grief and irrational fears still bubbling underneath the surface. There is also a different sort of rage directed at his father, who Fumihiko views as loving his mother more, coming back for her and not him. This cut them off somewhat, and because of this Funhiko's love for him runs deeply mixed in with pain and fear he won't acknowledge. Fumihiko acts very different around people he truly trusts revealing his "True Face". He can be very sarcastic, bratty, bossy, and snobbish. He enjoys annoying Sasuke and keeps coming back for more despite any punishments he receives. He's temperamental and a bit of a whiner. He also has a vengeful streak a mile long, because he's very prideful. He does not forget anything done against him and he always gets someone back. He is also very disrespectful of people who haven't earned his personal brand of respect and can be very harsh and judgmental. Fumihiko is also very stingy with his possessions, including the people he's close to. Despite his negative aspects he also has a lot of good ones. He's very open-minded about someone's origins treating everyone the same (not always a good thing) and is incredibly hard-working (to go with his ambitious streak). Fumihiko is also reliable when he's needed and practical about difficult situation. If he cares for somebody he can even be nurturing, putting them before himself, even thoughtful and tactful. Fumihiko is incredibly loyal to anyone who gains his love and admiration. To such a person he is very devoted. Fumihiko's bossiness stems from his desire to help someone and he only bothers if he truly cares. He is also very fond of children and old people, being surprisingly mature and gentle when it comes to either. His strong love of medical-ninjutsu stems from an ambitious desire to prevent children and families from going through what he went through with his mother's incurable illness. With this love comes a great respect for the shinobi who practice it. Two of his greatest heroes are Sakura and Tsunade. The whole reason behind Fumihiko's public face as a strong sensitivity to how other people perceive him. It's something his mother passed onto him, through his close interactions with her, and the desire to never let his father hear about him being anything less than perfect. Fumie, being from an entirely civilian family, was always sensitive to the fact that it caused some to look down on her. This cut her deeply and she tried to become the perfect ninja, and when she joined a prestigious Clan, thus compounding her self-consciousness and inferiority complex, the perfect Yamanaka. It is so ingrained in Fumihiko that public perception is important that he's terrified of even a whiff of scandal or displeasure. Relationships *'Team One''' *#'Sasuke Uchiha' *#'Chise Baisotei' *#'Mariko Yotsuki' *'Ino Yamanaka': Ino's great-great grandmother is Fumihiko's great-grandmother making Ino his second cousin, once removed. Fumihiko has always admired Ino quite a bit and after his mother's death she began to be a more active part of his life. *'Asagao Sarutobi' *'Sakura Haruno' *'Santa Yamanaka' *'Fumie Yamanaka' *'Inodai Yamanaka': Inodai's great-grandmother is Fumihiko's great-grandmother, making him Fumihiko's second cousin. Inodai babysat Fumihiko when he was much younger and his mother was still alive. At the time he was one of the few people the shy baby Fumihiko would chatter at excitedly, while playing Inodai's long hair. When things became busy in the village and Fumihiko's mother became ill, she took care of him and Inodai wasn't around any more. Fumihiko forgot about these times and only interacted with Inodai very sparingly until years later when Fumihiko was about to turn fifteen. At first Fumihiko didn't trust Inodai and disliked him, but comes to like and admire him. Because he's Fumihiko though this is expressed in teasing and occasionally tricking Inodai into helping with a scheme he wanted to pull. He has a deep respect for Inodai being in the medical profession and after they begin to interact more, requests for Inodai to help him train in both medical-ninjutsu and the Clan ninjutsu. Appearance He has long auburn hair kept in a high ponytail combined with Yamanaka blue eyes . He has a rather effeminate look since he trained less in taijutsu meaning he's rather slender. He doesn’t help matters by wearing long shirts, which when combined with his shorts look more like short dresses. He has a very beautiful smile. He wears a purple high collared Chinese influenced top without sleeves, it is held together with string fastens looping over buttons that go straight through the front middle. The top has the Yamanaka Clan symbol on its buttons and the strings are white along with the lining on the sleeves. The shirt is fitting, but not skin tight and rather long. This is combined with mid-thigh purple shorts. His forehead protector is worn as a belt and is slightly unusual as he's replaced the traditionally blue cloth with white. Abilities Clan Techniques Fumihiko has been learning his Clan techniques from Ino for a while and it is something he takes very seriously. He has become rather skilled at them and is above Ino's level in the techniques when she entered the Chunin Exams the first time, because he spends much of his free time practicing. He is nowhere near mastering them, but he is rather proud of his progress and is slightly above Genin level. His mastery of the basics is excellent, but he hasn't tried for the more advanced ones due to his small Chakra reserves. Intelligence & Social Skills Fumihiko is very intelligent, crossing over into genius territory. Because of this he is well able to make up for his lack of physical skills with outplanning his enemy and manipulating them. Unlike Shikamaru he is much more motivated to use his intelligence and when combined with his social skills is rather good at manipulating people. He's quite capable of making someone believe him and is not above using his rather delicate appearance against someone. He will even pretend to be a girl if it benefits him despite his abhorrence for being mistaken for one. Taijutsu Fumihiko's Taijutsu was severely neglected to the point of being worse than Sakura's in Part I. He has the basics down, but refuses to practice or train his body. The pointed lack of Taijutsu skills is a very distinct disadvantage he adapts for in his fighting style, relying on techniques and plans that keep the enemy at bay. Chakra Control Fumihiko has perfect chakra control. It comes from his mother's side of the family along with his small chakra reserves. His understanding of how to get the most out of this is incredible and it is one of the reason he excels in his Clan Techniques. It is also the reason for his skills in Medical ninjutsu, which he has a talent for. He developed this from his already good chakra control, by practicing chakra control techniques around his home while he was alone. Doing things like keeping a leaf on his forehead while cleaning. Kenjutsu Status Part I Fumihiko was three during part one and was a happy child with both his parents alive. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Fumihiko's life took a drastic turn when his mother, who had been of delicate health since he was born, grew ill and died when he was six, right before he entered the Academy. She had a transmissible spongiform encephalopathy and Fumihiko was forced to watch her waste away to nothing before she passed. His father became withdrawn in his grief and fearing he'd lose him too Fumihiko began to imitate his mother. He continued to do this when he started the Academy. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Alone in his own grief as he tries to help his father and with his closest relative dealing with another loss. He meets Mariko Yotsuki at the Academy. He begins picking on the girl to vent his feelings. He spends most of this time perfecting his imitation of his mother and drawing his father back to life, while taking out the rage simmering under the surface on innocent bystanders while no one is looking. When Ino returns, she's able to help him quite a bit, but he does suppress a lot of his anger from this time period. Sasuke's Kids (Made-up arcs. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Introduction Arc Fumihiko is first introduced when his Jonin sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, comes to meet his Genin. Fumihiko much like his teammates was annoyed with his sensei's lateness and got an initial bad impression of Sasuke. Fumihiko then proceeded to annoy the man, by being subtly rude. The tension between he and his teammate, Mariko Yotsuki, is clear during their team introductions. which stems from his bullying of her when they were younger. He acts slightly patronizing to his other teammate, Chise Baisotei, because of her rather average academic performance, which looks particularly unimpressive when compared to his and Mariko's. Sasuke's investigation of his Genin before he met them revealed that Fumihiko got along well with the other students in his graduating class and that Fumihiko was something of a peacemaker. Though his cousin's view of him was quite different. Fumihiko, having heard plenty of tales about Kakashi, arrives late to the meeting with Sasuke along with Mariko. He believed that Sasuke will take after Kakashi, because of the Jonin's lateness the previous day. He was also the first of them to speak after Sasuke explained their Genin Test would be taking place in the Forest of Death. Land of Rice Fields Arc TBA. Takes place in the Land of Rice Fields. Sasuke's Training Arc TBA. The History of Hatred Arc TBA. The Shinobi's Path Arc TBA. Setsuna's Death Arc TBA. A True Medic Arc TBA. The Spymaster's Daughter Arc TBA. Substitute Sensei A filler arc featuring Inodai Fumihiko. ''Day Zero'' When he and his teammates are having a late supper Fumihiko informs them of his opinion on the "replacement", his cousin Inodai. Fumihiko resents Inodai's presence, much like the others. Fumihiko also suspects that his father is behind Inodai taking over for Sasuke. At the time he had not been very close to Inodai or spent much time with him as Ino was always the closet of his relatives. As such he doesn't know the man very well and has always been naturally distrustful of strangers. It doesn't help that Santa had recently begun pestering Fumihiko more and more about his team and deeply disapproves of Sasuke. They've been fighting and it's led to him spending more time at Mariko or Sasuke's, which is where the team now usually meets up. Chise and Mariko agree with him that the idea has some merit, but both offer their own ideas on the surprise mission and sudden substitute. They have supper and Fumihiko stays after to help clean up and play with the twins a bit while Mariko goes downstairs to close the shop. When Fumihiko overhears Santa talking to Inodai about him and this, for him, confirms his suspicions. When Inodai tries to be friendly with him, after Fumihiko makes himself known, Fumihiko turns him down coldly and goes to his room. This lands Inodai very firmly in the "don't trust - possible threat to loved ones" category that Fumihiko has and he decides to treat him accordingly. ''Day One'' ''Day Two'' ''Day Three'' ''Day Four'' ''Day Five'' ''Day Six'' ''Day Seven'' The White Snake Returns Arc TBA. In Between Arcs (Made-up. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Fumihiko's Recover Training Sasuke, dealing with the aftermath of the last arc, becomes increasingly busy, but not wanting to neglect his team's training begins to search for teachers to help them when he cannot. Team One (Made-up arcs. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Post-Team One Movies Sasuke's Kids: The Movie Team Sasuke is investigating a disturbance at the Fire-Sound border. Trivia * Fumihiko means "well-read man". Yamanaka (山中) means "among the mountains". * Fumihiko's hobbies are shopping, raffles, and embroidery. Though he never admits the last one to anyone. * Fumihiko wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. * Fumihiko's favorite food is chicken yakitori. His least favorite foods are tomatoes and pickles. He also doesn't like mushrooms, because he has an allergy. * Fumihiko's favorite word is "trick" or "disguise". * Fumihiko's voice actor is the same as Yusuke Urameshi from the anime and manga Yu Yu Hakusho. * Fumihiko's likes include being with his cousin, working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and shopping. He also likes Karaoke places, but like embroidery keeps it secret, because he finds it embarrassing. * Fumihiko has a good singing voice, though it doesn't really come up in the fanfiction. * Fumihiko's theme song for his arc is "Try" by Colbie Caillat. * The flowers Fumihiko is sent to retrieve are forget-me-nots, azalea, hyacinths, and day lilies, symbolizing his mother's last message to him. Forget-me-nots meaning "remember my love", azaleas "take care of yourself for me", hyacinths "I'm sorry", and day lilies for "mother". Altogether the message is "Take care of yourself, Fumihiko. I'm sorry for leaving. Remember that your mother will always love you." It's a message that Fumihiko deciphers later while working in the Yamanaka Flower Shop with Ino. Reference Narutopedia and Wikipedia used often. The fanfiction he appears in Sasuke's Kids is also used. Chibi Maker used to create image of Fumihiko. All credit goes to its creator. Quotes *(To Raiden) "I don't like people touching what's mine and that includes my teammates." *(To Sasuke) "What the hell made the Hokage think 'you' should be allowed near children." *(To Mariko) "What's yours is mine and what's mine is also mine, understand?" Creation and Conception Fumihiko was created at first solely as a the male medical-nin on Sasuke's team since the creator wanted Sasuke's team to be far from average. The idea of a next generation fanfiction with Sasuke as a Jonin instructor, in a future where things work out happily for the characters, actually started out with the planning of Fumihiko. Originally he was supposed to be the only team member to have both his parents. He was planned mostly while listening to the Marina and the Diamonds album " The Family Jewels". Obviously he was partially inspired by Ino, who is one of the favorite minor characters of the creator. While planning he was always going to be a bit of a bully and originally he wasn't going to be as important, but the creator became incredibly fond of him, despite his sometimes bad personality, and he is now both her and her sister's favorite with a much bigger part and much more development planned. Fumihiko is also the easiest and most fun to write for the creator. A late decision was made to change his hair color to his father's because it seems auburn is also a color common amongst the Yamanaka and the creator did not want him to look too much like Ino. Category:DRAFT